The Princes' Slave
by kaaira
Summary: CCS/DBZ crossover! What happens when Prince Trunks' gaurds (Syaoran, Eriol, and Goten) go to Planet Earth to capture slaves and bringing them back to vegeta-sei, seeing if they are fit for their prince?What if Prince trunks falls head over heals for one o
1. Default Chapter

Prices' Slave  
  
Disclaimer:I dont' own Dbz nor CCS.  
  
CCS/Dbz crossover! What happens if trunks' guards has to go to earth to capture slaves and bring   
them to vegeta-sei, to see if their fit for their prince? Please r&r!  
  
Now on to the story...  
  
~*~  
  
'Son!' vegeta demanded. 'Yes father?' prince trunks asked.  
  
'You know the time is coming for you to choose a mate' He said  
  
'Yes father I know' He replied Trunks'  
  
'Then I suggest you set your guards to a planet called earth....now' vegeta demanded.  
  
Trunks signed and whrispered an 'okay'  
  
'Good!, now get moving!..Oh and go with them they have no taste'   
~*~  
  
'Meiling-chan!, over here!' sakura called. Tomoyo, meiling, and sakura had been best friends   
basicly all there lives. Well since meiling came from Hong Kong.  
  
'I'm coming sakura-chan!' She called back.  
  
'Meiling-chan I was wondering are we normal?' sakura asked  
  
'Huh?, normal?, well of course we are sakura! why would you think that we are not normal?' she asked now confused.  
  
'Well MeiMei, because we train, and we process magic of Clow Reed!'(Yes tomoyo and Meiling have magic)sakura explined.  
  
'Well let's think. If we could catch the magical cards..Then maybe we aren't normal!'Meiling said  
  
'Suki!, you might be be right!' (suki is sakura's nickname and ToTo is tomoyos)'We should go tell ToTo!  
~*~  
  
'Alright men, listen up! my father address me to send you to planet Earth and capture some women who you think is fit for me.'Prince trunks explained.  
  
He heard a lot's of "Yes sirs".  
  
'Good. My father wants me to go with you all, so just to let you know I will be ther. Now go!'  
  
They all jumped in the ship and headed for earth which was only two days away.  
  
As trunks got on the ship he thought *This is going to be a long trip* Trunks thought.  
  
~*~  
  
'Hey ToTo guess what!' sakura asked well more of a demand that a question.  
  
'What?' Tomoyo asked   
  
Usagi and Ray the most popular boys in the intire world just asked us out!' meiling said excitedly.  
  
'WHAT!?' Tomoyo said like she was about to faint.  
  
She said- I know what she said sakura. 'Oh' sakura said 'Wow congragulations' said tomoyo.  
  
'Tomoyo-chan daijobou?' sakura asked  
  
'Hai sakura-chan I'm fine just alittle dizzy all of a sudden'  
  
'Hey let's go train!' meiling suggested.  
  
'Yeah it might take our minds off of things' sakura said.  
  
'Okay' said tomoyo.  
  
'HIYA!' Screamed meiling throwing a flying punch a tomoyo.  
  
'URGH!' Screamed tomoyo as she held her ground blocking every punchand kick meiling threw.  
  
They all had been going all out everytime it's just them. some times they would double time.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
'Okay I think it's time we call it quits you guys. We have been at it for 2 hours already!' said tomoyo.  
  
'yeah okay' said sakura and meiling   
  
'It is dawn now. said tomoyo.  
  
'Hey I got the shower first!' called meiling  
  
'Hey no fair!' yelled sakura and tomoyo.  
  
'First come first serve!' laughed meiling.  
  
Tomoyo and sakura grunted and walked away.  
~*~   
  
'Prince trunks! Prince Trunks!' called goten.  
  
'Yes what is it goten?' asked trunks.  
  
' We are going to land on planet earth in exactly 5 minutes sure.  
  
'Okay, wake the others'  
  
'Syaoran, Eriol1 wake up you idiots we will be landing on planet earth in exactly 3 minutes now!' yelled goten  
  
'3 MINUTES!' They both yelled.  
  
'Yes 3 minutes now hurry up and strap in we ar- He was cut of by a shaking.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' everybody yelled except Prince Trunks.  
  
Then they landed with a thud.  
  
Prince trunks was the first to step out.It was now morning and they city was awake. Now they will make there move.  
~*~  
  
'Hurry up sakura and get dressed we have to go to work or we will be late!' yelled tomoyo  
  
'Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!' yelled sakura.  
  
Meiling and tomoyo covered their ears from the pain.( Oh tomoyo, sakura and meiling are demi saiyans too)  
Then they heard a loud "BOOM!" and ran outside to see what was going on. Meiling was wearing a mini skirt   
and a white office shirt that was only the middle button was buttoned. Tomoyo was wears some flare jeans   
that clung to her waist showing her curves that was in all the right places and a white tube top with   
the sleeves that went around the shoulders. Sakura was wearing a long black skirt that came to the ancles   
with a black shirt which it's sleeves stopped at the elbows, on the shirt it said "Angel" in red.  
  
The whole city was being blow up by four men wearing spandex suits with armor. Two had women in their   
arms taking them their what it looked like ship.  
  
'Hey!, you what are you doing to the city!' yelled meiling running up to them shaking her fist in their face.  
  
'Hump, grab her too, along with the other two' trunks pointed.  
  
'Yes sir' said eriol who could seem to keep his eyes off of tomoyo.  
  
'Your not gonna a touch us!' said meiling threw clentched teeth, forming a ki ball in her hand  
causing the others to gasp.  
  
'You, how can for a ki blast like that' Trunks demanded  
  
'Easy, I'm a demi-saiyan' said meiling.  
  
'WHAT!?' said trunks and goten yelled at the same time.  
  
'What's wrong scared?' meiling smirked very identical to vegeta's smirk.  
  
'Why of coures not' trunks smirked as syaoran, eriol, and goten sneeked up behind tem and hit their   
pressure point knocking them all out.  
  
'Alright men that's all we need let's get going!' Prince Trunks demanded  
  
'What do we do with the rest of them sire?'asked eriol  
  
'Destroy them' Said trunks with an evil smile on his face.   
  
Next Time....  
What happen when prince trunks has to choose his mate? who will it be? 


	2. Vegeta-sei

Prince's Slave  
(Vegeta-sei)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama to you? S.I.K.E but for real I'm not. I don't own dbz.  
Like back in the old days women are never as successful as man, but that will change!  
  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
~*~  
  
'Destroy them' said trunks with an evil smile on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
'Yes sir' said eriol.  
  
'No!, you can't do that! what about my family' yelled tomoyo.  
  
'Looks like ther going down with the ship' said trunks looking back at her. He chuckled at the joke.  
  
'I'm am so going to get you for this! Mark my words'she said now deadly calm as they took them all to the ship.  
  
'Hump infants' trunks mumbled. As syaoran knocked them all out  
  
  
~*~  
  
On the ship...  
  
Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo in one room that was huge. It had three rooms and one bathroom.  
Meiling wasthe first to wake. She looked around, then she realized where she was at.  
  
'Oh no!' she yelled, waking up tomoyo and sakura.  
  
'Meiling what's wrong girl?' asked sakura rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
'Sakura!, we are not on earth anymore!' yelled meiling  
  
'WHAT!?' Yelled sakura.  
  
'Um.. guys is there an earth?' asked tomoyo pointing out the window that showed space and earth's ashes.  
  
They all stared out in disbelieve. Then there was knock at the door. Then it slid open, a man  
about 6'0 stepped in the through the door. He had dark blue almost black hair, glasses, sapphire eyes,  
and saiyan armor on.  
  
'Hello ladies' He said flash a smile with his white teeth( Well almost white..hehe sike)eyeing tomoyo.  
  
'Hi' they all said timidly.  
  
'Ahem, I would like all of you to come with me please?, prince's order. He said nicely.  
  
Somehow they trusted him. They had no choice but to go, so they followed the man out the door.  
One was waiting for them ouside the door. He had cheastnut colored hair, amber eyes, 6'0, and wear  
asiyan armor. He followed behind them. Glancing at sakura once in a while.  
  
Finally the arrived at the two large oak doors.Knocking they opened.  
  
'Oh and by the way, I'm eriol, and that's my friend syaoran' he said.  
  
Sakura turned around and said 'Hi' 'Hi' syaoran mumbled back blushing like crazy, sakura didn't notice.  
  
'Okay here we go' said eriol taking them into the prince's chambers.  
  
'Sire we brought you the newcomers' said syaoran speaking up.  
  
'Good, okay, now...trunks said turning around in his black leather chair at his desk, I have annocement   
to make. Since you three are the last to enter to ship you are given as a personal slave to to serve  
Eriol, Syaoran, and I. Got it?'  
  
'Woah, woah, woah hold up.Are you trying to say that we are now yalls little slaves?' saked meiling about to go crazy.  
  
'Yep' trunks anwsered.  
  
'ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!!??' yelled meiling turning red.  
  
'Yep' trunks anwsered again. Making all three of them upset.  
  
'Never' said meiling now dangerouly to calm for her friends liking.  
  
'Actully it's forever' trunks said signaling eriol and syaoran to cuff them and take them to thier  
chamber.  
  
'You stay here' trunks said pointing at meiling.  
  
Eriol got tomoyo, and syaoran got sakura. Taking them back to their chambers  
( And I mean syaoran's and eriol's chambers) to hold them as slaves.  
  
'I am not going to be you slave' meiling said.  
  
'Who said I kept you here to talk to you about it?' trunks asked.  
  
'I did' said meiling  
  
'Well I didn't' trunks said back.  
  
'WELL I DID!' yelled meiling now very irratated.  
  
'Well I DIDN'T!' Yelled trunks also very irratated while standing.  
  
'Hump, whatever' said meiling calming down alittle. ' You're just another litle pain in my as-  
meiling was cut off by a harsh voice silencing her. She turned around to see who just rudely   
inturrpted her.  
  
'Who are you?' asked meiling rather rudely. The man was dressed in very expenive clothing and   
wore a red cap that hung down the back of his armor, his hair stuck straight up like flames.  
  
'I am Vegeta no ou, king of all saiyans' he said with lot's of proudness in his voice.  
  
'I don't see why you so proud to be king of these stupid, monkey, scumb eating, bakayaro of a saiyans  
you control, and for one your son is the one that ranks the highest of them all' meiling said matter-of-factly.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A MANNER!!!' Yelled prince trunks furiously.  
  
'Hump well you shouldn't blame me...doesn't everybody insult....insult that?' meiling asked vegeta while prefering to trunks.  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
'Daidouji-san, here is your room' said eriol.  
  
'Why thank you very much Hiiragizawa-kun.   
  
'Welcome' said eriol with a warm smile on his face.  
  
Tomoyo walked down the hall to her new room, swaying her hips. Eriol watched her every move.  
When tomoyo got into the room, it had a bathroom, and a walk-way closet.  
  
  
'Hm very nice' said tomoyo to herself.  
  
'I'm glad you like it' said a gentle voice that startled tomoyo.  
  
'Yes, I am too' she replied.  
~*~  
  
Syaoran walked through the hall leading sakura through the mazes of the halls turning left and right everynow  
and then.  
  
'Kinomoto-san are daijobou?' asked syaoran his eyes softening showing emotion.  
  
'Huh?, H-hai Li-kun' she had been lacking behind while they walked through the mazes of the halls.  
  
'O-okay'He replied.  
  
Sakura smiled and caught up to him and talked all the way smiling and laughing. When they got   
to the room, syaoran showed sakura around and told her chores,and that he will be back in an hour  
untill then please find something suitable to do.  
  
Next time...........  
Will prince trunks grow to like meiling as a best friend? or will it more that just friends?  
  
A/N Please R&R! Thanks! 


End file.
